Among compounds having an isoquinoline ring, there exist a number of compounds useful as pharmaceuticals, while a limited number of disclosures have been made on compounds having an isoquinoline ring substituted at the 6th position by an aminosulfonyl group. Examples of the limited number of disclosures include cannabinoid receptor antagonists disclosed in Patent Document 1, F1F0 ATPase inhibitors disclosed in Patent Document 2, β3 adrenergic receptor antagonists disclosed in Patent Document 3, cyclic aminosulfonylisoquinoline derivatives disclosed in Patent Document 4, and compounds having a phenoxy group disclosed in Non Patent Document 1.